


Friends

by Kuudere_Aquarian



Series: Harry Potter Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grumpy Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts First Year, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Super positive OFC, Use of the word "mud blood"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudere_Aquarian/pseuds/Kuudere_Aquarian
Summary: Originally written in 2013 on fanfiction.net under the same title under my pen name there (Fallen-Autumn-Leaves)Updated and edited in 2020DracoxOFCA short drabble/snapshotJoanie fully believes her and Draco could be best friends, if only his father wasn't so awful!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, but enjoy anyways!

"Draco! Oh, Draco!" Joanie called, catching up with the Slytherin.

"What is it!?" he asked impatiently.

"Can't I hang out with my best friend?" the first year Hufflepuff asked innocently.

"We're not friends, filthy mudblood..." he muttered and walked away with his cronies.

"Bye Draco!" the brunette witch called after him. It was okay, he was just having a bad day. Although, now that she thought of it her bestie was always having a bad day...

_Oh well_ , she supposed, _if my father was Lucius Malfoy, I'd have a bad day too_!

Turning on her heels, she skipped off to her next class, hoping that Draco would let her sit with him at lunch!


End file.
